


[Podfic] The Catalogue of Bones

by siriliyi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dramatic, M/M, Overuse of Metaphor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Series, so much drama, very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: Izaya, a kid, a junkie, high on the city and wanting to know everything more than he wanted to be safe. Shizuo imagines meeting him before he dyed his hair, and before Izaya got his knives, some awkward past made of still-drying clay that they could change without having to break it.Starring: Izaya as the boy who had to grow up all on his own and grew sideways instead, and Shizuo, the angel of vengeance. In other words, the past takes a bite out of Izaya, and Shizuo reconsiders.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] The Catalogue of Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Catalogue of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627441) by [tin_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_girl/pseuds/tin_girl). 



**Fic:** [The Catalogue of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627441) by [ tin_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_girl/pseuds/tin_girl)

 **Fandom:** Durarara!

 **Ship:** Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Reader's Notes:** This is my very first podfic, and basically just a very labor intensive fic rec. Please leave a kudos on tin_girl's work if you like this! This is the kind of story that I felt like I could experience over and over again and still find new things every time.

**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-catalogue-of-bones-by-tin-girl-read-by-siriliyi/The%20Catalogue%20of%20Bones%20-%20by%20tin_girl%20-%20read%20by%20siriliyi.mp3) [129 MB, 00:56:23]

P.S. Cover art is welcome!


End file.
